La source
by Alpheratz9
Summary: Une petite balade en montagne... Fic en deux parties .A ne pas prendre au sérieux. Humour.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Ils ne sont pas à moi.

**Juste une petite fic, pas sérieuse du tout que j'ai écrite pour m'amuser. A ne pas prendre au premier degré. Je l'ai coupée en deux parties à cause de sa longueur. Ben oui, je me laisse entraîner et ensuite mes chapitres sont trop longs.**

**Il s'agit d'un slash, d'ailleurs je n'écris que des slash et pour ceux qui n'aiment pas ça, je préviens 1 ) qu'il y a un lemon en deuxième partie et 2 ) l'emploi d'une ou deux expressions un peu crues mais j'ai fait comme j'en avais envie parce que ça me plaisait ainsi. **

**La source**

Première partie : En chemin

Cela devait bien faire deux heures qu'ils étaient partis du village. Au début le petit sentier sinuait à travers un bois puis commençait à s'élever sur une pente douce qu'ils avaient suivi sur environ cinq cent mètres puis brusquement la pente était devenue plus raide et maintenant le petit chemin escarpé grimpait à flanc de montagne.

Le colonel Sheppard marqua un arrêt et s'épongea le front.

-Hey, McKay, vous êtes déjà fatigué ? Lança t-il à l'homme qui gravissait péniblement le chemin derrière lui, les yeux fixés à son insu sur son postérieur.

-Mais non colonel, qu'allez-vous penser là ? j'admire le paysage tout en marchant, je n'en perds pas une miette, grogna le scientifique qui en profita pour marquer une pause à son tour. Il sortit de son sac une petite gourde en aluminium et but longuement.

-Vous devriez économiser votre eau Rodney, remarqua le militaire qui l'observait avec ce petit sourire supérieur qui donnait envie au canadien de le basculer au sol et de lui montrer où il pouvait bien se le mettre, son sourire.

-Colonel, si vous aviez écouté tout à l'heure, vous auriez entendu que le chef du village a mentionné une source près des ruines donc nous pourrons en profiter pour faire le plein d'eau.

-Vous n'avez pas peur des microbes, des bactéries et autres petites bêtes qui pourraient grouiller dedans ? Tenez, je me souviens quand j'étais gosse, il y avait une fontaine pleine de sangsues près de chez nous et croyez moi, vous aviez intérêt à garder ça en tête. Mais il y avait toujours un môme qui oubliait et plongeait la main ou le bras dedans et quand il le ressortait il y avait cinq où six de ces vampires accrochés, brr ! Fallait voir comme le gosse hurlait !

Le scientifique s'arrêta immédiatement de boire et jeta un regard alarmé à son compagnon.

-Vous croyez vraiment que..

-Mais non, je plaisante Rodney. De toute façon, rassurez-vous, je ne vous laisserais pas mourir de soif. J'ai toujours pris soin de vous, non ? Ajouta t-il sur un ton ironique.

-Hum ! Le canadien venait d'arriver à sa hauteur. Il se laissa tomber sur un gros rocher avec un soupir bienheureux. Le militaire s'assit près de lui et extirpa deux barres de céréales de sa poche.

Les deux hommes mangèrent tout en contemplant la vallée en contrebas. On distinguait nettement le village d'où ils étaient partis et les minuscules silhouettes des habitants comme autant de fourmis. Plus loin les champs cultivés dessinaient d'étranges figures géométriques qui s'étendaient jusqu'aux contreforts d'une chaîne de montagnes aux sommets nettement plus hauts que celle où ils se trouvaient actuellement.

-Tenez, là, regardez Rodney, on voit le jumper, près du village.

Le scientifique suivit le regard du militaire. Le vaisseau lui fit penser à un gros cafard noir. Il ne put s'empêcher de rire, le colonel n'apprécierait certainement pas que l'on compare son cher jumper à ce genre de bestiole.

-Pourquoi vous riez Rodney ? Demanda le militaire intrigué.

-Pour rien. Tenez, regardez, je suis sûr que c'est Ronon là-bas, avec Teyla, près du champ, à l'ouest. Mais où vont-ils ?

John écarquilla les yeux. Oui, Rodney ne se trompait pas, il reconnaissait nettement la silhouette familière du satedien et Teyla à la couleur de son vêtement. Les deux personnages se rejoignirent et tombèrent sur l'herbe.

-Colonel, s'écria Rodney tout excité, vous avez emporté vos jumelles ?

-Rodney , répliqua John outré, ne me dites pas que vous voulez jouer les voyeurs ?

Il contempla sévèrement le scientifique penaud. Celui-ci avait les joues rouges. Le militaire se demanda si c'était l'effet de la marche où bien de l'idée que Teyla et Ronon se donnent du bon temps en bas.

-Allez, nous repartons, je suppose que vous êtes pressé d'examiner ces ruines, non ?

Le scientifique se leva tout en jetant subrepticement un dernier regard aux deux petites silhouettes qui s'agitaient plus bas. Il y en avait qui se payaient du bon temps tout de même pendant que lui était obligé de gravir une pente au dénivelé assez raide en compagnie du militaire le plus exaspérant de toute la galaxie de Pégase.

Et le plus séduisant aussi, rectifia t-il illico, et le plus sexy. Mince, lui qui était plutôt porté sur les hommes en pinçait pour le colonel. En pinçait, tu parles, se morigéna t-il, il était amoureux fou, voilà la vérité. Mais il lui semblait bien qu'il était condamné à fantasmer éternellement sur l'objet de ses convoitises.

Jusqu'à présent le colonel ne lui avait fait aucune ouverture de ce coté là et ce n'était pas lui, Rodney qui allait s'y risquer.

Pas fou, il n'avait pas envie de faire un vol plané en arrière avec un œil au bord noir et deux dents en moins.

Pourtant il aurait juré que le militaire laissait parfois traîner son regard sur certaines parties de son anatomie.

« Il regarde mon cul, j'en suis sûr, combien de fois j'ai surpris ses yeux sur moi, pourtant, j'ai eu beau vérifier, il n'y avait pas trou dans mon pantalon », se répéta t-il une fois de plus en reprenant la marche, « où bien je me fais des idées. Ouais, ça doit être ça, je prends mes désirs pour des réalités. »

Il soupira. Ca ne marchait jamais comme il le voulait. Il convoitait le colonel Sheppard mais celui-ci semblait hors de portée. Faute de mieux il se rabattait sur son concitoyen, Chuck. Il était comme tout le monde et il avait des besoins lui-aussi. Et puis le jeune homme était très conciliant et ils y trouvaient tous les deux leur compte, et puis cela lui rappelait le Canada.

Quand le jeune homme arrivait au paroxysme de son plaisir et lui affirmait en gémissant qu'il en avait une grosse comme un caribou et qu'il avait l'impression de se faire prendre par un ours en rut, il avait un peu l'impression d'être au pays.

Tout à ses pensées salaces, il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'ils était arrivés au col, décidément, penser au sexe était un excellent dérivatif, ça vous faisait oublier le reste.

Il s'étira et examina les lieux.

A cent mètres à droite se trouvait un petit bois à la lisière duquel serpentait un petit ruisseau et près de la rive, se dressait un curieux cercle de roches d'où s'élevait une légère vapeur. Plus loin, quelques ruines tenaient encore debout. Plus pour longtemps, à en juger leur état. Elles n'avaient rien d'extraordinaire si ce n'était une forme qui sembla vaguement familière à Rodney. Il fouilla dans sa mémoire.

-Alors Rodney ?

-Attendez colonel, malgré ce que vous semblez penser, je ne suis pas…hum, oubliez ça. Je vais voir de plus près.

-Je vous accompagne, McKay, je ne voudrais pas que vous preniez une pierre sur la tête, cela pourrait anéantir quelques uns de vos précieux neurones !

-Il n'y a donc que mes neurones qui vous intéresse ! s'exclama le scientifique tout en regrettant immédiatement sa gaffe.

-Non, mais c'est tout ce que vous me laisser entrevoir de vous même, McKay, répondit gravement le colonel en lui emboîtant le pas.

Ca, c'était une ouverture où pas ? Se demanda le scientifique en examinant de plus près les murs délabrés. Tiens, à propos d'ouverture, ces trous pourraient bien faire penser à de grandes fenêtres et ces restes de salles voûtées lui rappelaient quelque chose, les bassins, les tuyaux qui émergeaient ça et là des murs…Il leva les yeux et recula, observant un pan d'une curieuse couleur bleue.

A suivre… 


	2. Chapter 2

**Cette partie comprend un lemon.**

Deuxième partie : La source 

-Qu'y a t-il ? Questionna Sheppard curieux. Le scientifique examinait le mur les sourcils froncés.

-J'ai besoin d'une vue d'ensemble, répondit le canadien tout en reculant encore de quelques pas.

-Rodney !

D'un bond le militaire fut sur lui. Les deux hommes tombèrent lourdement au sol.

-Rodney, ça va ?

Le scientifique le fixa hébété. Sheppard venait de faire sur sa personne un plaquage de première et une partie de son anatomie se trouvait présentement sous celle de son compagnon. Bon, il ne lui semblait avoir rien de cassé mais que s'était-il passé ?

-Regardez Rodney !

Il tourna la tête. Mince, il avait failli tomber à la renverse dans ce qui restait d'un bassin assez profond. Il aurait pu sérieusement être blessé. Il s'imagina un instant au fond du trou, la cervelle répandue sur les dalles et frémit à l'idée.

-Rodney, ça va ?

Le visage de John était si près du sien, il pouvait même sentir son souffle sur sa joue. Et ses yeux ! Par tous les EPPZ de l'univers maintenant les yeux noisette plongeaient dans les siens comme hypnotisés! Les lèvres de l'autre homme se rapprochaient. Son cœur fit une embardée. Une fraction de secondes ses yeux accrochèrent le mur bleu et ses drôles de petits carreaux .

La lumière se fit.

-Mosaïques ! S'écria t-il.

Il le regretta immédiatement. Surpris, John venait de se redresser, le charme était rompu. Merde, mais c'était pas vrai ! Il était bien un génie ? Parce que là il en doutait sérieusement. Il avait l'homme qu'il désirait par dessus tout à moitié couché sur lui, qui venait de lui sauver la vie et qui allait, à ce qui lui semblait, l'embrasser enfin et lui au lieu de jouer les demoiselles évaporées et en détresse, il avait tout gâché en laissant son cerveau prendre le dessus. Merde de merde ! L'occasion risquait de ne pas se représenter de sitôt.

-Quoi mosaïques ? Demanda le militaire étonné tout en l'aidant à se relever. Il semblait avoir parfaitement repris ses esprits et Rodney se demanda s'il n'avait pas tout imaginé.

Bon, il y avait bien un moyen de le savoir. Le scientifique songea sérieusement à risquer le tout pour le tout et à reculer de nouveau. Mais là, il avait peur que cela ne paraisse vraiment trop délibéré, même pour un esprit de militaire. Et puis Sheppard était loin d'être bête.

Il renonça à son hasardeux et risqué projet.

-Des thermes, expliqua t-il. Ce sont des thermes. Il désigna les ruines et le ruisseau un peu plus loin qui devait alimenter les installations en eau.

-Ici ? s'étonna le militaire. Bon, je sais bien que ce n'est pas la première fois que nous trouvons des vestiges qui rappellent les civilisations anciennes de la Terre mais ici, dans cet endroit isolé, en haut d'une montagne ?

Le scientifique haussa les épaules.

-Il doit y avoir une bonne raison à ça, la réponse doit se trouver à quelque part.

Rodney s'éloigna un peu en secouant la terre qui s'était collée à ses vêtements et à sa peau lors de sa chute. Il continua son exploration tout en maugréant, pestant contre lui-même et sa grande bouche qu'il ne pouvait jamais fermer quand il le fallait.

Il en était là à se traiter de tous les noms, de génie le plus stupide des deux galaxies à génie le plus stupide de l'univers, mais toujours génie bien sûr, il y avait des évidences qui ne pouvaient être niées quand le colonel l'appela.

-Hey, McKay, venez voir ça, je crois que j'ai la réponse à votre question.

Le scientifique accourut. Sheppard était penché sur le cercle de pierre d'où s'élevait la vapeur.

Il s'agissait en fait d'un petit bassin d'environ trois mètres de large et peu profond, un mètre cinquante tout au plus.

-Touchez, dit-il en trempant sa main Je crois que c'est la source dont parlait le chef du village. Il s'agit en fait d'une source d'eau chaude qui devait alimenter les bains. Elle a sûrement des effets bénéfiques ce qui expliquerait l'implantation particulière des thermes. Hum, juste à la bonne température.

Il se releva et entreprit de faire passer son tee-shirt par dessus sa tête.

-Colonel, mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ! s'écria le scientifique en ouvrant de grands yeux.

-McKay, je suis fatigué, je transpire et je suis couvert de poussière et voilà qu'une baignoire naturelle juste à la bonne température me tend les bras. Alors croyez-moi, je compte bien en profiter.

Il ota ses chaussures et son pantalon puis ses chaussettes atterrirent elles aussi sur l'herbe.

-Mais co…colonel, bafouilla Rodney qui ne perdait néanmoins rien du spectacle, vous allez vraiment entrer là-dedans ?

-Sûr Rodney et vous devriez en faire autant, vous êtes couvert de terre, ça vous fera du bien, allez venez, insista t-il tout en faisant descendre son caleçon.

Rodney rougit furieusement à la vue du sexe qui émergeait d'une forêt bien fournie de poils noirs et il sentit le sien gigoter dans son pantalon. Mince, il ne pouvait pas se tenir tranquille deux minutes celui-là ! Toujours à faire des siennes et à montrer le bout de son nez au plus mauvais moment !

Surtout qu'il avait une furieuse envie de descendre dans le bassin. Un, parce que Sheppard s'y trouvait déjà et que mijoter avec un colonel tout nu dans un court bouillon naturel ça ne se refuse pas et que l'occasion était inespérée et deux parce qu'il en avait vraiment besoin. Il se sentait collant de transpiration et sale.

Mais il fallait faire vite avant que son sexe ne se décide tout à fait à se mettre au garde à vous et qu'il ne puisse plus décemment se présenter devant son ami. Heureusement le militaire l'aida en s'intéressant fort à propos au vol d'un rapace au dessus des bois.

Rodney ressentit une subite bouffée d'affection pour tous les rapaces du mondes.

-Vous avez vu l'envergure de ses ailes McKay, je dirais au moins trois mètres, voir quatre !

Le scientifique ne répondit pas, trop occupé à se débarrasser simultanément de ses chaussures, son pull et son pantalon. Il hésita une seconde, s'assurant que le colonel avait toujours les yeux fixés sur l'oiseau et quitta son caleçon puis descendit rapidement dans l'eau.

C'était bon, pas de doute, c'était chaud, juste ce qu'il fallait et absolument délassant. Rodney se laissa descendre jusqu'aux épaules, goûtant les bienfaits de la source, il ferma les yeux, sentant une bienheureuse quiétude l'envahir.

-Vous ronronnez McKay !

Il ouvrit les yeux, John Sheppard s'était rapproché, une drôle de lueur dans le regard.

-Je ne suis pas un chat colonel ! protesta t-il.

En fait il se sentait tellement bien qu'il était tout à fait possible qu'il ait ronronné.

-Si, vous avez ronronné Rodney, insista le militaire, comme un chat, un délicieux petit chat.

Et avant que le scientifique ait pu répliquer les lèvres du colonel se posèrent sur les siennes et son corps se colla à lui.

Rodney gémit et entrouvrit les lèvres, facilitant l'intrusion de la langue de John dans sa bouche. Mon dieu, il n'arrivait pas à le croire, c'était si bon. Il ne savait pas quelles étaient les vertus de cette eau mais c'était bénéfique, pas de doute et les effets avaient des répercutions incroyables sur sa libido. Il bandait comme il ne l'aurait jamais cru possible et il en était de même pour le militaire, Rodney pouvait le sentir tout contre lui. Et les mains baladeuses de John s'activaient, courant sur son corps, le pressant, l'empoignant, s'infiltrant dans les plis et les recoins avec frénésie.

Rodney n'était pas en reste et il avait bien l'intention de rattraper son retard. Il entreprit illico avec sa langue une exploration complète de la bouche de son compagnon, s'assurant qu'il avait encore ses amygdales jusqu'à un examen poussé de sa dentition. John ne protestait pas, parfait. Il l'encouragea même à continuer et se lança à son tour dans une exploration analogue. Bientôt les deux langues entamaient une lutte furieuse afin de déterminer qui prendrait la commande.

Un moment Rodney sembla avoir le dessus en traçant avec ses ongles un chemin qui remontait la colonne vertébrale du militaire et s'infiltrait dans ses cheveux en transitant longuement par la nuque ce qui arracha des gémissements de plaisir à son compagnon mais John le prit en traite en glissant perfidement un doigt à l'intérieur de lui.

Rodney se déclara vaincu et décida de l'aider dans sa tache en nouant ses jambes autour de la taille de John, l'eau allégeant le poids de son corps. Il passa ses bras autour du cou de son compagnon et délaissa sa bouche pour lécher et mordiller le lobe de son oreille tandis que le doigt entreprenait un massage de la petite glande ultra sensible qui se trouvait à l'intérieur de lui. Là le scientifique commença à perdre l'usage du langage et entreprit d'exprimer son plaisir dans un mélange confus de balbutiements, de petits cris et de grognements qui n'avaient plus rien à voir avec le vocabulaire d'un monsieur bien élevé ce qui excita considérablement son compagnon.

John retira son doigt, engendrant un grondement de frustration de la part de Rodney et empoigna les fesses pleines et rondes qu'il écarta. Rodney sentit le gland de l'autre homme titiller son anus et répondit à l'invitation qu'il n'avait bien entendu aucune envie de décliner d'autant plus que c'était très mal élevé de refuser un présent offert avec tant d'ardeur, surtout quand il provenait d'un ami.

Il s'écarta un peu et se laissa descendre le long de la colonne fièrement dressée jusqu'à pouvoir s'asseoir complètement dessus. Il était bien sur obligé de se pencher un peu en arrière mais John le soutint fermement en glissant une main dans son dos et en l'encourageant à se laisser aller. Il finit par s'ajuster et s'empaler complètement, se sentant rempli par le pénis du militaire.

Puis la petite source paisible qui n'avait pas vu sa quiétude troublée depuis dix mille ans se transforma en baignoire écumante. Des vaguelettes se formèrent à sa surface au gré des coups de reins du militaire et provoquèrent des minis raz de marées sur les bords du bassin ce qui fit fuir la faune qui avait élu domicile au bord de l'eau. Une grenouille alien rose et bleue croassa son mécontentement d'être ainsi dérangée mais les deux intrus n'en avait cure, tout occupés à leurs ébats. Elle finit par s'enfuir plus loin, et se réfugia sur un nénuphar géant attendant patiemment la fin de la tempête et la restitution des lieux à leurs propriétaires.

-Oui oui oui ! Rodney ! Ahhhhhh Rodney !

Le militaire venait de décider que tout ce qui avait des oreilles à plusieurs kilomètres alentour méritait de savoir qu'il aimait beaucoup ce qu'il faisait.

Le scientifique n'était pas en reste et il le faisait savoir lui aussi. Ayant provisoirement perdu toute notion de langage élaboré ses cris perçants se répercutaient dans la foret, provoquant la panique chez les animaux sauvages qui détalaient à toute vitesse afin de trouver refuge loin du cataclysme qui allait certainement leur tomber dessus.

Dans le bassin, l'excitation arrivait à son paroxysme au fur et à mesure que l'orgasme approchait. Des milliers de bulles remontaient et éclataient au contact de l'air tandis que les petits raz de marée se transformaient en tsunamis, les vagues s'élevant au dessus des rochers et noyant les abords de la source.

Il y eu un dernier hurlement suivi d'un cri guttural puis le silence revint subitement seulement troublé par les halètements des deux hommes qui reprenaient leur souffle.

Les animaux prudents, restèrent dans l'expectative hésitant à regagner leurs abris et leurs terriers, ne sachant pas si la menace éventuelle était passée.

La grenouille se rapprocha à petits bonds incertains. Les libellules reprirent leur vol au dessus de la source et les oiseaux se remirent à chanter.

Les deux hommes finirent par sortir de l'eau et se laissèrent sécher au soleil tout en se dévorant de baisers et prononçant des serments et autres mots d'amour à mi-voix. Puis ils finirent par se laisser tomber au sol et décidèrent d'un commun accord d'expérimenter la différence entre faire l'amour dans l'eau et sur l'herbe et bientôt les quelques animaux téméraires qui avaient décidé de retourner à leurs tanières fuirent de nouveau.

Bien plus tard, main dans la main, John Sheppard de Rodney McKay entamaient la descente vers le village, entrecoupée de nombreuses pauses nécessaires aux baisers, caresses et autres démonstrations communes à tous les amoureux du monde.

Là haut, la source et les ruines replongèrent dans la torpeur et la sérénité. La grenouille reprit possession des lieux, ayant déjà oublié les intrus. Les flaques provoquées par les débordements étaient absorbées par la terre et séchèrent rapidement. Les animaux regagnèrent définitivement leurs abris et le vent redressa l'herbe écrasée par les corps.

Bientôt il ne resta plus aucune trace du passage des deux hommes.

FIN 


End file.
